No Air
No Air ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der ersten Staffel, Spielverderberspiele, und wird von Will's Gruppe gesungen, nachdem Sue die New Directions in Gruppen aufgeteilt hat, um mit ihrer Gruppe Sue's Kids die Original-New Directions bei den Sectionals zu schlagen. Quinn ist sichtlich verärgert, dass Finn und Rachel die Solos übernehmen, da sie sieht, wie sich die beiden, während sie proben, immer näher kokmmen. Der Song wäre für die Sectionals geplant gewesen, bevor Sue den Posten als Co-Leiter aufgegeben hatte. Das Original stammt von Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown aus ihrem Debütalbum "Jordin Sparks" aus dem Jahre 2007. Charts Lyrics Will's Gruppe: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Gruppe: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Beide: So how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Gruppe: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air, air) (Finn: No air) It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without me, yeah!) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, no) (Finn: No air...) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air No, no, no, no air (Finn: Baby) (Rachel: No) No air, no air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah yeah yeah, no Will's Gruppe: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing no) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) (Finn: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without me) (Finn: Can't breathe without you baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - no air) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: Baby, no air) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (Rachel: Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No no) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Not there ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Beide: It's no air, no air Will's Gruppe: No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: Oh, oh) (Rachel: Oh, oh) No air, air (Rachel: No air) Beide: No air... Trivia *Am Anfang der Performance kann man Lea Micheles Tattoo auf ihrem Handgelenk unter ihrem Bühnen- Make-Up sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson